Leafsong
Early Life The Gladefall family have always been stricken with the dual curse of poverty and fertility. Mel'arian, scraping a living by selling cheap herbs off a blanket on the streets of Nighthaven; was dismayed to discover that his wife had fallen pregnant for a third time. The new daughter, however, soon proved to be an asset - she was adept at heckling potential customers while simultaneously lifting their coinpurses. Life in the Nighthaven ghetto was hard, but the struggling herb business received an unexpected boost from winning a Circle contract. Gladefall Herb Hut With this new source of income, the Gladefall family was able to legally rent the storage shed where they had been squatting. The Gladefall Herb Hut was established in the poorest district of Nighthaven, and due to the shrewdness of Mal'arian, began to conduct a mildly successful business. The now-adolescent Leafsong was sent out to find new business in neighbouring towns. She had inherited her father's craftiness and greed, and was eager to increase their family's net worth. Dragging her bulky, much-patched satchel, Leafsong began to routinely tread the trails between Nighthaven, Auberdine and Starfall Village. A chance encounter with an irritable Kal'dorei exile on the slopes of Hyjal led to a peculiar business arrangement; where she would 'visit' him every few months on her delivery rounds, and go away with gold coins jangling in her pocket (and some more inevitably pilfered from his coinpurse). Gladefall Herb Emporium Through the acumen of Mal'arian and Leafsong's source of additional income, the Gladefall family were able to purchase a small marketplace dwelling in the Trade District of the newly created Kal'dorei city, Darnassus. Leafsong, who had the rudiments of druidic talent, began to take evening classes at the Cenarion Enclave; in exchange for her assistance in the tedious but necessary chore of sorting seeds. Although naturally quick-witted, she suffered academically because of her abysmally poor reading and writing skills. Nevertheless, she had enough basic skill that she was taken on as a thero'shan by Shan'do Fanmilour Thornweaver. After he was called to serve in the Dream, the Circle were unable to find another Shan'do tolerant enough to take Leafsong on as an apprentice- her reputation for clumsiness and poor literacy (and that one incident where she attempted to "harvest precious blooms!" from an unsuspecting druid in Tree of Life form) preceded her. She soon fell through the ranks of the apprentices, traded between Cenarion botanist and field researcher; until she became little more than a pack-mule. Cenarion Expedition and Outland '' Her first voyage outside Kal'dorei territory took her further than she could ever have imagined back in her days living on the streets of Nighthaven. Accompanying the Cenarion Expedition as they established the Refuge in Zangermarsh; she spent her days in a state of terrified homesickness. During a routine delivery mission to Shattrath City, she met a man idling on a saber beside a pool on Aldor Rise. That man was Ashamal Shalah'aman, her benefactor from the Hyjal delivery days, returned from exile and pardoned by the Cenarion Council. Retaining some affection for the awkward girl, he offered to become her Shan'do and the two began to journey together. As a result of the inevitable resumption of old habits (and the Gladefall fertility); Leafsong soon fell pregnant. Gladefall Herb Empire After Ashamal and Leafsong became lifemates; her father (delighted at how their family value had now increased ten-thousand fold) sent her overseas to take advantage of their new human allies. Leafsong began to peddle Gladefall products in Stormwind, resuming her Cenarion education in the Park District; while moaning about her expanding stomach. A few weeks after An'alith Shalah'aman (lovingly nicknamed 'Treehumper' by his young mother) was born; the Gladefall fertility struck again and -much to her outrage- she fell pregnant a second time. Mal'arian floated the Emporium on the Darnassian market and profits boomed; necessitating a third name change to the family business. ---- Current Leafsong Shalah'aman spends her mornings in classes beside the pool in the Park District; her afternoons doing delivery rounds between the various Stormwind taverns and restaurants; and her evenings with her husband and baby. Her stomach seems to grow daily (in her opinion), but does not impede her from her active daily routine. She treats non-Kal'dorei citizens with a wary caution, but her desire for profit overwhelms her natural xenophobia and she will not hesitate to approach even the most sinister denizens of Stormwind with a shrill ''"You wan' buy?". Memories of desperate poverty still affect her day-to-day life; exceedingly tight-fisted with money, she is not above pickpocketing those who look like they could afford to lose a few silver. Excitable and slightly solemn; her primary concerns in life are A) The safety of her family B) The accumulation of as much money as possible and C) How to spell her own name correctly. Category:Alliance Category:Night Elf Category:Alliance Druid